


Twenty Minutes.

by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/pseuds/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty minutes. That's how long Jack said it would take him to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes.

Hey. It’s getting late. 

Have you left yet?

 

hey. im on my way home now

be there in 20 ok?

 

 

Okay. 

Sorry, I was just worried. Thought something might have happened.

 

aww

ur cute

love you <3 <3 <3

 

I love you too. 

Be careful. Roads are icy.

 

yes mo

 

It’s been 30 minutes. You okay? 

Where are you??? 

Why aren’t you texting back? What happened? 

45 minutes. Why aren’t you here yet? 

Jack. I’m really scared. 

Come home. 

It’s been an hour. 

I swear to god, Jack, when you get home you are so dead.

Please be okay. 

Please.


End file.
